Relevant Field
The present disclosure relates to pumps. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system, method, and apparatus for liquid delivery using a syringe pump.
Description of Related Art
Syringe pumps are used in a variety of medical applications, such as for intravenous delivery of liquid medications, for example a patient in an intensive-care unit (ICU), for an extended length of time. Syringe pumps may be designed so that needles, tubing, or other attachments are attachable to the syringe pump. Syringe pumps typically include a plunger mounted to a shaft that pushes a liquid out of a reservoir. The reservoir may be a tube-shaped structure having a port at one end such that the plunger can push (i.e., discharge) the liquid out of the syringe pump. Syringe pumps can be coupled to an actuator that mechanically drives the plunger to control the delivery of liquid to the patient.
Syringe pumps may also be used to deliver various drugs including analgesics, antiemetics, or other fluids. The medication may be administered via an intravenous liquid line very quickly (e.g., in a bolus) or over a length of time. Syringe pumps may also be used in non-medical applications, such as in microreactors, testing, and/or in chemical processing applications.